


Lady in Red

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober Day 12Dani finds some old lingerie and decides to model it for Flip.





	Lady in Red

Every fall Flip and Dani, his wife, always went through their house and threw away anything they no longer used or needed in anticipation for Rosh Hashanah. As annoying as it was, it was nice to get rid of things.

Flip was busy in one of the spare bedrooms of their three-bedroom house that had turned in a catch-all junk room, of sorts, cleaning out one of many boxes in it when the sound of Dani clearing her throat broke his train of thought. He looked up a very pleasing sight.

Dani was seductively leaning against the door frame, her right arm above her head and her left on her hip, wearing a see-through, red, knee-length teddy, complete with matching panties. Flip smiled.

“Well, what’s this, _ketsele_?” he asked as she twirled in front of him.

“It’s the lingerie I wore on our wedding night,” she said. “I found it buried in the back of one of my drawers.”

She walked over to where Flip was sitting on a chair and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

“Oh yeah, I remember this,” Flip replied as he pulled her close. “Of course, if I recall, it didn’t stay on you too long.”

Dani giggled, her nose wrinkling. “It certainly didn’t.”

Flip rested his right hand on her bare smooth leg and caressed her soft skin with his thumb. He slowly moved it upwards to the juncture of her thighs.

Dani let out a tiny, happy moan as his fingers brushed against the silky fabric covering her crotch. She leaned her head back slightly and kissed his jawline; Flip caressed the front of her panties again. She sighed again.

Flip dipped his large hand into Dani’s underwear and ran his fingers up her folds.

“Oh, yes,” she exhaled.

He gently pushed a finger inside her; Dani gasped and arched her back a little. She spread her legs wider to allow her husband’s finger to delve deeper into her depths. He added another one, curling both of them upwards to rub against the front walls of her cervix. 

“Oh, Flip,” she murmured as she lifted her right hand to stroke Flip’s face, her fingers lovingly caressing his goatee.

Her left hand touched his hand at her honeypot as he fingered her. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips as Flip’s other hand reach up and palmed her small breasts. Her tender nipples rose to attention at his delicate touch.

Once Dani’s core was drenched with her wetness, Flip lifted her up and carried her to the bed in the master bedroom, laying her on her back. He straddled her and pulled the teddy over her head. He leaned down and deeply kissed her lips as his large hands went to her boobs. He kissed a trail from her mouth to the hem of her panties. Dani nibbled on her lower lip as he pulled them off; Flip dragged his tongue up her folds to her clit.

“¡Ah!” she exclaimed, her hips involuntarily bucking into his mouth.

Dani continued to writhe and moan as her as Flip unabashedly licked and sucked her sex, diving into every nook and cranny.

He pulled away and pulled his shirt and pants off. Dani pulled his semi-erect member out of his briefs and stroked it; it sprung to attention in her hand.

They readjusted themselves so that Dani was straddling Flip’s hips. She positioned his rigid shaft at her entrance and slowly lowered herself onto it, letting out a moan as she settled.

He placed his hands on her hips, rubbing them with his thumbs in reassurance as she rocked her slender hips. Flip’s cock slid out of her wet vagina with ease.

“Oh, _Dios mío_,” Dani wailed, the tip of his penis rubbing her g-spot.

She threw her head back, leaning backward slightly. Flip reached up with his right hand and thumbed circles on her clit; his other hand fondled her right breasts. He licked his lips in lust as he looked up at the sight of his gorgeous wife riding him. He swore it was the most erotic sight ever.

Dani increased the pace of her hips. She leaned forward to get a better angle for his penis to hit her special spot, resting her hands on her husband’s wide, muscular chest. Flip continued to rub her tiny bud.

“_Ay si papi! Dame mas duro_!” she panted. “_Mas duro! mas duro_!”

Flip just kneaded her clit faster.

“Oh, I’m coming, I’m gonna come, I… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” she wailed as she came, her petite body shaking.

Dani’s pussy lips clamped down on Flip’s manhood, squeezing it. He soon felt his cock twitch from the sensation. He let out a low grunt as his hot cum squirted inside her tight canal.

She collapsed on his chest, panting as she came down from her orgasm. Flip held her close, kissing her forehead.

“Shit, that was wonderful, baby girl,” he murmured into her soft, dark brown hair.

Dani just nodded, her mind still clearing from her amazing orgasm. She snuggled against his chest. “_Te amo, mi cielo_,” she whispered.

“I love you more, _gindele_,” he replied, never wanting this perfect moment to ever end.


End file.
